Summer Storm
by Haemoglobin
Summary: A summer storm is hanging over the village where the Sanzo-ikkou is residing. (Gojyo X Hakkai, Shounen-Ai.)


**Summer Storm**  
  
We had been travelling non stop since we first left the village that now lay far behind us, and on the long ride we had been accompanied by a blistering heat. This naturally resulted in whining moans from Goku, grunts and pleas for cold beer from Gojyo, and the occasional whack with the harisen from a certain aggitated monk. It's all something I've gotten used to throughout our journey, but it never ceases to amaze me how nothing seems to have changed. Each and every village we pass through seems the same, and this one was no exception, but when you're tired and hungry, you don't care if you've seen it all before.  
  
The inn was like the ones we had already spent the night in, but no one complained. We had food, a warm bed and four seperate rooms, which was a luxury lately.  
  
"Looks like a storm is coming." Goyjo said solemnly while picking out pieces of vegetables from between his teeth with a toothpick, disregarding any sense of decency, as always. We had just dined and as Gojyo was grooming himself in a manner that in a way resembled that of a cat, he had been looking out of the windows of the shabby inn. Goku had already gone off to the kitchen to conquer some leftovers, and Sanzo was trying very hard to find the news paper in his hands extremely interesting. I looked up from my plate and followed Gojyo's finger to the window to find that dark brooding clouds had indeed gathered over the village. "It is welcome." I said, glancing over to the halfbreed who was still caught up in the piece of food stuck between his two front teeth. "I think a nice summer storm would refresh us." Gojyo's mouth opened to differ, but Sanzo beat him to the point. "We don't need refreshing. Besides, how can it refresh us when we'll be under this roof?" he asked, not at all expecting an answer, and I didn't give him one. Instead I just flashed that smile of mine to Gojyo, as Sanzo was still caught up in his paper. And he smiled back, with just a hint of something that... Well, I can't describe it, so I won't try.  
  
As the night fell and after we had all said our goodnights, except ofcourse for Sanzo, we all went to our rooms and the rain had begun to fall, beating against the roof and the windows with tremendous power. But the sound was pleasant to my ears. I missed that comforting sound, droning on without sounding repetative if you only listened carefully enough. The dark blue sky suddenly flashed white, and just after I had positioned myself comfortably underneath the soft sheets the thunder began. I didn't flinch, even though it was quite a loud noise. It went on for some time, and all the while I just timed the intervals in which the thunder roared, and the lightning flashed, calculating that the thunderstorm was coming closer, and wasn't about to leave. I didn't mind, I enjoyed it, and a part of me wished I was out there... Just a little bit.  
  
I heard a knock on the wooden door, followed by a voice that I instantly recognised. "Hakkai? Can I come in?" But he didn't wait for an answer, and the door opened, casting the light from the hallway in my room. "Quite rude, Gojyo." I said, but nevertheless a smile formed upon my lips. Gojyo was who he was, and who would attempt to change him? He stood there in the doorframe with a strange smirk, the light casting his shadow on the floor. His hair was a mess, and I suspected he had been twisting and turning in his bed. He wasn't dressed for bed, no, he was in his usual attire, but it was visible he had just thrown them on without any care, mainly because his trousers were turned inside out. I couldn't help but chuckle softly at that sight. He looked ridiculous, and still he had that content smirk plastered all over his face. "What are you laughing about? Is it the hair? Your hair isn't exactly tidy either, 'kai." He strided across the room to halt beside my bed, and he heeled. He leant over to me, brushing some wayward strands of hair from my ear and whispered, his lips only a hair's breath away from my skin. "Get up, get dressed, we're going out." Going out? Was he mad? The storm hadn't stopped roaring yet, and it had even become more fierce since the crimson haired rogue had invaded my room. "Are you naked under there?" he asked, gesturing towards my blanket while he got up. "No." I replied with a quirked eyebrow. "Too bad." he said, as he tugged the pristine white blanket off of my body with one fluid feline motion. The nerve. But I was quite grateful I had not fully ridden my body of its clothing. "Gojyo, no, there's a storm out, and if we don't get struck by lightning, we will certainly catch a cold." He snorted, and took hold of my wrist, dragging me out of my bed, onto my feet. "Don't be a wimp, 'kai. You're the one who said we could use some 'refreshment'." I struggled to escape his grip, but I knew it was senseless. The man had more strength than me, and by the look in those fiery eyes, he was determined to have his way. "Yes, but I didn't say I wanted to go..." My words were cut off because his finger had found its way to my lips, unexpectedly shutting me up. It was as if he had sealed them. "Shh. You'll wake up the monk and the monkey with your whining. Just get dressed, will you?" I don't really know why, but I complied without another word. Why would he want to go out at a time like this? Past midnight? I dressed, but I took my time while Gojyo sat on my bed, politely averting his eyes and observing the shadows created by the lightning flashes. He decided to be polite after he had burst into my room and had practically abducted me? As long as he got his way...  
  
We walked through the corridor, well, sneaked is the appropriate word, his hand firmly planted on my shoulder as if he were afraid I'd run back to my room and shut him out. That actually sounded quite an inviting idea for a while, but now I longed for the rain to collide with my skin, and Gojyo had made me curious. He pushed open the door at the back of the inn and we walked outside, into the inn's huge garden. It was beautiful, especially now the rain made each and every leaf and petal dance and the flashes of white illuminated the vicinity once in a while. The rain crashed into us, and I sighed, lifting my head to the heavens above and closing my eyes. I had missed this feeling. This cleansing sense of tranquility. I felt an arm sneak around my shoulders, pulling me into the warmth of a human body and I turned my head to him. The rain had made his hair an ever darker shade of red, and I adored it, even though the maroon cursed with the lighter shade of red in his eyes. "Let's take a walk." he said, smiling down upon me with a warmth that beat his body heat. We did just that, strolling around in the garden as if it were a warm, bright and sunny afternoon, his arm still around my shoulders, and all the while not a word was spoken. There wasn't any need for words. The thunder told us all we needed to know, the lightning showed us what we wanted to see, and the rain... it made us realize what we really wanted to feel. We halted as we reached a large cherry tree, and we stood leaning against the massive tree trunk, still not speaking. It seemed as if we walked into a world where words were obsolete, and neither him nor I seemed to mind. I was slightly reluctant to feel his arm slip away from my shoulders, but that was soon made up for by his turning to face me, one of his hands pressing into the small of my back, and the other lifting my chin up so my eyes could lock with his. That beautiful enticing color...  
  
But thoughts soon fled my mind, as his lips pressed against mine. Softly at first, as if he was still hesitant about how I felt. But I leant in to the kiss, my eyes lidding completely, and my arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer to me. It was like he was only waiting for that response, and he traced my lips with his tongue, pleading for them to part. And I obliged, a soft moan escaping from my mouth as his tongue slipped inside the warm cavern of my mouth. I could have sworn he gasped as I in return let my tongue explore his mouth, travelling past his teeth and his tongue, caressing all that I could reach. The hand that had been pressed against my back had slipped under the fabric that covered my torso, travelling up and down my spine slowly, and the fingers of his other hand had buried themselves in my hair. The kiss broke, and I nuzzled my face against the curve of his neck with a sigh.  
  
We slept together that night, and not even moans or whimpers broke the chorus of the rain crashing down against the roof and the window, and I had difficulties letting him go back to his room. "But 'kai, The monk's going to stuff that harisen down my throat if he sees us together." I knew he was right, and I let him go, but only after I'd nipped at the sensetive skin of his neck a few times.  
  
The next morning I woke up with a terrible headache, a sore throat and watery eyes. As I dressed and stumbled out of the room I encountered Gojyo, who by the looks of him suffered of the same syndroms as I did. Despite the fact that he was sneezing like mad, he winked at me, and we shared a meaningful smile. As Sanzo passed us by he regarded us with a raised eyebrow, but he said nothing of it. Goku just laughed at Gojyo and made a few remarks that contained the words 'pathetic', 'put down' and 'cockroach'. But nevertheless we had a quiet morning, and the blows of the harisen handed out by Sanzo were scarce.  
  
We departed again, me in the driver's seat, because my headache had worn off somewhat. Sanzo and Goku had fallen asleep, and I found that rather strange. Goku asleep, that I could imagine, but Sanzo? My train of thoughts was disrupted however, because my lover had leant forward and I felt his tongue brushing past my ear just before he whispered. "At least we weren't struck by lightning."

* * *

That was it. -sigh- I will probably add what Goku and Sanzo had been up to that night, but for now, I'm spent. xx


End file.
